1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, a package called a wafer level CSP has been developed that includes a resin layer formed on a semiconductor chip, a wiring line formed on the resin layer, and an external terminal formed on the wiring line. For example, refer to JP-A-2005-26301. In addition, JP-A-2000-101025 discloses a spiral inductor formed with a spiral wiring line formed on a semiconductor chip. Spiral inductors need to increase the Q value thereof. In order to increase the Q value by reducing the resistance value of the wiring line, the thickness of the wiring line needs to be increased or the number of windings needs to be decreased, which is hardly attained in a limited space. Alternatively, the Q value may be increased by increasing the thickness of the resin layer between the semiconductor chip and the spiral wiring line to reduce capacitive coupling to silicon of the semiconductor chip. This way, however, inevitably results in the size of the semiconductor device being increased due to the resin thickness.